the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokatsu Gami
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance' From first glance, Akio is a boy of a devious yet soft look. Akio is a tall and slim boy, with pale skin, white hair and red eyes. Throughout his life, he has been noted to be very handsome. He wears no expression in particular, but enjoys flashing a smile when he can. One particular thing about Akio is the aura of power and intimidation about him; furthermore, the air of mystery that surrounds him. 'Personality' Akio is a kind and lighthearted person, if a bit naive, he usually tries to remain calm in bad situations, however he can be really clever when in battle. *'Appearance Theme ' *'Easy Battle Theme' *'Hard Battle Theme' *'Getting Ready Theme' *'Evil Time Theme' 'Stats' (Total: 34) ' '''Strength: 2 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 4 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin: Dark Release - '''Allows use of Dark Release style jutsu. '''Genin: Void Release - '''Allows use of Void Release style jutsu. '''Chunin: Curse Mark - '''Secret Technique! Unless you have seen it or been told about it, you don't know. '''Jonin: Summoning Contract - '''Allows the summoning of Goryō, a dark spirit from the void. '''S-Rank: Sage Mode - '''Secret Technique! Unless you have seen it or been told about it, you don't know. '''Kage Rank: Incarnate '-''' Secret Technique! Unless you have seen it or been told about it, you don't know. 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 'Dark Release' *'Ability Name''' - Short ability description, you are encouraged to make a page for original jutsu and link to it from here. (CP cost) *'Ability Name' - Short ability description, you are encouraged to make a page for original jutsu and link to it from here. (CP cost) 'Void Release' *'Ability Name' - Short ability description, you are encouraged to make a page for original jutsu and link to it from here. (CP cost) 'Equipment' Weapons *(1) Weighted Chain *(3) Two Smoke Bombs Basic Equipment *Signal Flares *Glowsticks *Binoculars *Earpiece Radios *Rope/Grappling Hook *Camping Gear Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Week: 0/12' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story 'Gami Clan' The Gami Clan was established shortly after Orochimaru's death, B the founder Kiisu Gami. He came across an abandoned lab, full of experiments. He delved into it, collecting notes, gathering knowledge and he brought this back to Konoha. He kept the information secret from those that didn't share his beliefs, knowing that the experiments were forbidden and against the Ninja-code. He set up a secret laboratory, where the Gami Clan was founded. They are a group of individuals that work together, while some are related not all are. They believe in Kiisu Gami's ideals of self-perfection through modifcation. Most are attracted to Kiisu's wisdom and charm, along with the promise of power. All members keep the membership hidden, as the Gami Clans key to survival is its ability to stay swathed in the shadows and yet in the open at the same time. 'Pre-Genin' Akio was born in the midst of the Gami Clan, his mother died at childbirth, when he reached the age of two years old, his father died in an experiment that was being conducted by the Clan. He was then raise by the clan members, until the age of eight, that's when he left the Gami Lab in the Land of Sound, he then discovered his unique abilities, apparently his mother and his father had subjected to some transformations to grow stronger, and those powers were passed on to Akio. When he left the Lab, he roamed around the Land of Sound, until he discovered Otogakure, the guards tried to kill him when he discovered thevillage, but he killed them with ease, by doing that, the Gami Clan members based in Otogakure persuaded him in staying with them, they said he could grow even stronger. 'Genin' Akio is now staying at the Otogakure Gami Lab, this Lab is hidden inside the village, there he made his home for now, he lives and trains there, he became a Otogakure Genin aswell, he seems to want power, and continues his father research. Only time will tell what he has planned.